Sick Day
by islanzadi heap
Summary: What happens when Maka gets sick? Well, lets find out together! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hay guys, so this is my first Soul Eater fan-fiction, and my second story, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

I do not own any of these characters(sadly).

* * *

Maka's point of view.

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

_Uggghhhh. Noo! Not the alarm clock. I'm not ready to get up! Wait, what am I thinking, I love school._ I pushed my self up to a sitting position, only to have what felt like my entire book collection dropped on my head. _This is sooo not a good headache. But then again headaches never are._

I continued to ponder why I didn't want to go to school today, and why I had a HORRIBLE headache, when I stood up and walked across the room. Well, more like tried to walk across the room. I just ended up on the floor, one step away from my bed.

_Well, yup, that could explain why I didn't want to get up, also it explained my awful headache._ I would have loved to just climb back into bed and go back to sleep, but, my alarm clock was on the other end of the room.

_Dammit maka,_ I cursed at my self, _why do you have to put the alarm clock on the other side of the room. It's not like that will help you get out of bed in the morning!_

Slowly I dragged myself over to my dresser and pulled the alarm clock's plug.

_There, that ought to shut the stupid thing up!_ I groaned as I thought of the long way back to my inviting bed. _Maybe I could just stay here…._

* * *

_Soul's point of view~ 15 minutes later_

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

_Damn, I hate that alarm clock. But it's not gonna shut itself off. Damn!_

I pulled myself into a sitting position, and turned the damn thing off. _Well. Maka should have a shower by now, so I guess it's my turn._ Slowly I got out of bed, grabbed my school cloths and headed to the shower.

As the warm water ran its course over me, I couldn't help thinking of last week.

Flash back.

"You like Ma-" I covered black star's big mouth with my hand.

"Shut up dude! That's so not cool!" cautiously I lifted my hand from his mouth. _Good he didn't say anything else._

"Why don't you ask her out?"

"I don't know, its never the right time" I shrugged.

"You should do it after the test results tomorrow, she's always happy after those."

"wow- did you just say something smart and helpful?" I said surprised.

"YA!I AM YOUR GOD, I ALWAYS SAY SMART AND HEALPFUL THINGS! HAHAHAHA!" after laughing, black star had run off._ Idiot._

End of flashback.

_But yesterday she wasn't herself. She was quite all day, she didn't get mad when Black Star called her a wuss for not liking thunder, and she wasn't even happy when she got her test results back. It was weird; she had gotten a 105 on it. I didn't even know there was a bonus on that test! But apparently neither had Ox, because he had gotten a 100. I had expected her mood to lift right away, but it hadn't, instead she just put her test away and stared off into space. Even when we got home, she was quite. She didn't complained when I purposefully forgot that I had to make dinner, and she didn't tell me what a nuisance I was after she made our meal. She hadn't even asked me to do the dishes! She just got the plates and washed them off. I had gotten really worried about her, but before I could ask her what was wrong, she closed her door, and turned off the light. Ya yesterday was a kinda sucky day. _

_Hopefully,_ I thought as I turned off the water, got out, and dried my self off, _everything will be normal today. You know, as normal as it can be when your about to ask your miester to be your girlfriend._

I opened the door, and walked out towards my room to do my hair. It took all of five minutes to brush my really cool long hair, and stick my hairband in. I pulled on my shoes, left my room, and walked into the kitchen where maka would have breakfast ready.

As soon as I walked into the kitchen, I knew maka had not even been in there tis morning. The lights were out, and most importantly, there was no breakfast. _Where the hell is Maka?_

I began to search the house. The only room left was her room, _which is probably where I should have started from, but what ever._

"Maka?" I knocked on the door. No answer. Slowly I pushed the door open, and I saw a figure outlined on the floor in the still dark room. _What is she doing on the floor?_

I went over to her, just to have my breath taken from me. _Damn, why is she so cute when she is asleep? She looks so different from the daytime. She usually looks peaceful, but this time she looks kinda stressed. If it's even possible to look stressed while your asleep.__Wait asleep? She should be up by now, nagging at me to hurry up so we don't get late. And why is she on the floor?_

Slowly I knelt next to my sleeping miester and put my hand on her arm._ Wooh! She is so warm! _I sat down, and felt her forehead._ Crap! She is burning up!_ I smiled sadly _looks like Miss. Perfect attendance is going to get mad at me when I tell her she can't go to school._

Slowly I picked her up, and carried her to my bed._Man when did she get so light?_

"Mmm" she mumbled in her sleep. Slowly I lowered her onto her bed, and tucked her in. _she looks so peaceful, and… pretty. Wow, when did that happen?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry guys. I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I got a part in my school play, and I am more focused on my main story Avatars: The Last of the Airbenders. This is the last chapter of this story. This is Day one of my 5 Days Till ChristmasCount Down. I know it has nothing to do with Christmas, but I thought that it would be my gift to you all, you know, me finishing this, and me Updating my main story. Who knows, I might even start a new story on either Fruits Basket, Septimus Heap or Jane by design. Or maybe Narnia. You know what? If you have a suggestion on what you would like me to do, just leave a response or PM me. I know you do not know what I have watched or read, but it is worth a try! Sorry, I am rambling. So here goes, My first day!_**

**_BTW: I am not counting Christmas in my count down, so this means that I really have 6 days till Christmas, sigh... 6 more days._**

* * *

**_Crash!_**

Huh!

I bolted upright.

_Uggggggg, probably should not have done that. Now I know what it is like to have your head spin, and trust me, it is not pleasant. _

Slowly I lay back down.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep/ beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. **

_Uggg, the fire alarm went off._

"Maka, if you are up, you don't have to get out of the apartment. There is no fire, I just burned something!" Soul yelled over the noise of the fire alarm.

_Uggg, my head ach was intensified. I quickly shoved my pillow over my face. Wait, pillow? When did I get in bed? _

After a few seconds of trying to figure it out, I realized it just made my head ache even more.

_Oh never mind it doesn't matter!_

Then the alarm stopped.

_Oh thank the lord of death! Maybe my head will stop hurting so much!_

Soul raced into my room. When he saw that I was awake, he gently sat on my bed.

"What did you burn?" I asked quietly.

"Ummmmmmmm…" he said sheepishly. "Water…" he said.

"Water? How can you burn water?" I said amid coughs.

" I don't know, it just happened!" he said defensively.

"Oh…" I said.

"How are you feeling?" Soul asked.

"Horrible, my head hurts and I keep coughing."

"Well, I have some thing that will make it better!" he said as he rushed out the door.

A few seconds later he came back, brandishing a bottle of green liquid.

"Medicine! Dr. Stein dropped by to give it to you, well he came to give it to me to give to you…" Soul rambled on as he moved to my desk, and poured out a very big portion of the awful looking liquid. Finishing, he put the cap back on, and turned to me.

"You don't expect me to drink that do you?"

"Uhhh, ya I do. You need to get better. It's uncool of you to get sick, and it is even more uncool of you to stay sick. So, you are going to have to get better."

Slowly, he began to walk towards me with that awful looking stuff.

"Drink it!" he commanded.

"I can't, I am laying down!" I said, trying to find any excuse I could to not drink the vile stuff.

"That is a really awful excuse!" Soul said as he set the cup down on my bedside table. He sat on my bed, and lifted me up, and leaned me onto his chest. _Man, when did he get so muscular? I mean, I know he is strong, and he has some muscle, but wow!_

I was so distracted by that thought, that I did not see the cup being brought to my lips until soul had already forced my mouth open, and was making me drink it.

Man is that stuff awful. As soon as I downed it, Soul placed the medicine-contaminated cup on the dresser. He then lay me back down, and took me into his arms.

"This should make you sleepy, but don't worry, I will be right here." He whispered. Slowly I began to relax into his warm embrace.

* * *

I woke up to the sweet feeling of nothingness. _Yes that's right, there was no pain in my head. Ya I still had a cough, but it wasn't bad_. I slowly got up, but that was when I realized that there was someone in my bed. And that some one was my weapon.

I looked at his sleeping face, and realized that he looked kinda cute when he was asleep. _Wait, no that is wrong! I should not think that way! He is my weapon. Not my love interest._ Just then, I realized that there were two crimson eyes looking at me.

"Feel any better?" he asked.

"Ya I guess, I still have a cough though."

_**(Soul's POINT OF VIEW.)**_

_Man, I just want to kiss her. Seriously I do._

"Ya I guess, I still have a cough though." She said.

_Can I kiss you and make it all better?_ I thought. _Soul seriously! Get ahold of yourself! She doesn't like you like that; I mean seriously, Kiss you and make it better? _But that was when I got a great idea.

" Well, I have some medicine that will make it all better." I said with a slight smile.

" I don't know… I really did not like the flavor, or what ever the flavor was SUPPOSED to be in that last medicine." She said.

"Well, this medicine is really sweet... and it's good."

"Well I guess that it is worth a try." I heard her say. _Good, that means I can do it. _

As soon as I thought that, I leaned in for a kiss.

Lets just say, it turns out Maka was just TOO sick to make it to school the next day.

Luckily for her though, we had medicine on hand.

And lucky for me, she liked that medicine.


	3. Authors Note, Or Maybe Not!

Ok, here is my note. I just want to say that I liked writing this story. I would never have written it if I had not been literally pushed into a chair, while my friend snatched my mouse out of my hand, and forced me into watching Soul Eater. So ya. I would also like to thank the many writers of Soul Eater fanfiction. Without them, I would not have had the courage to even THINK of writing about Soul Eater. Lastly, I would like to thank you, the reader, for putting up with my short chapters and grammatical errors. Sadly, this is where the story ends. If you have ANY suggestions on what you would like me to write, I will see. It does not have to be Soul Eater, so just PM me or leave a review. Thank you for reading my story.

* * *

"Where is Soul and Maka?" Liz asked.

"Maka is sick, sissy!" Patty said brightly as she colored her giraffe.

"ya, but i thought she was better!" Liz exclaimed "Black*Star, didn't he text you?"

"Ya... He did..." Black*Star said with wonderment at this new found fact.

ding! Black*Star's phone buzzed...

'turns out makas still sik. Not commin to scool.'

"OOOOOOOOOOOO" Black*Star yelled.

"what are you Oing about?" Kid said as he looked up from his perfectly symmetrical mirror.

"he-he, nothing. Soul is just going to have fun playing the doctor" Black*Star said with a grin


End file.
